Dark Creatures
by BelleIRL
Summary: "And just what exactly do you have to offer, Wendy Darling?" She breathed the words like a reprieve from her own agony. "My death." Hook x Wendy; Same Universe, different spin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This story was inspired by Jason Isaac's portrayal of Hook- mysterious, emotionally alluring, and considerably dark.

This chapter is short, and a small snippet of what's to come. I'm returning to Fanfiction after a 6 year hiatus, so please let me know what you think. ~R

 _Prologue:_

 _Her body tensed with unfathomable fear, sharp kicks to the plank deepening her desperation of her feet gripping any surface of the polished wood as she teetered on its edge. Happy thoughts remained absent from her mind, as she considered in this moment that perhaps not all stories had happy endings._

 _Shaking and unsteady, a scream left her lips as she catapulted from the board's edge into the blue, cascading water below. Although she had once learned to swim with her brothers in the English Countryside when she was but a small girl, they were for naught, for thick ropes bound her ankles and wrists._

 _Looking up through burning lids, Wendy saw the glimmer of sunlight on the ocean surface slip farther and farther away. Her lungs felt like they were screaming, slowly burning from the inside out in their desperation to take a breath._

 _The world around her became hazy, whether through lack of oxygen or entering the darkening depths of the ocean, she did not know. Everything faded to black._

 _No, not all stories had happy endings._

—

"Upon one summer's morning…

I carefully did stray…

Down by the Walls of Wapping…

Where I met a sailor gay…"

The somber melody, crooned in the warm summer air, soon vanished amidst the crashing waves. To a passing observer, one could not tell where salty tears ended, and droplets of the sea began on her skin.

Bathed in pale moonlight, her even paler skin took a luminescent quality, silver yet milky undertones speaking gently to the humanity slipping from her.

Wendy was no longer the same naive girl who had originally flown to Neverland, alongside a sprite of a boy. A boy who would never grow up. This promise he gave to her too.

Dark lashes gently brushed the top of Wendy's cheeks as she deeply inhaled the evening air. Beyond the scent of sea foam, now lapping at the rocks, she could sense the blooming flowers from the island's shore. Her heart tugged painfully, another remembrance of empty promises and childish fantasies.

A wisp of smoke in the air brought Wendy back to some form of reality, reminding her of the ship that remained anchored just offshore. Despite its picturesque appearance, it's ghostly glow under the moon whispered of secrets. Untold stories. Dark creatures. Unhappy thoughts.

From her soul she drew the haunting melody yet again, the right hand corner of her mouth upturning with a scorned smile. Dark waves propelled a small boat slowly to shore, the figure of a man dressed in scarlet the only indicator of anyone aboard.

"Conversing with a young lass

Who seem'd to be in pain

Saying, William, when you go

I fear you'll ne'er return again"

Lyrics: Jolly Sailor Bold


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your patience with this story. I began this story in a dark place, that I couldn't revisit until now, in a healthy headspace. I'm very happy with what I've done with it- so I hope you enjoy!

—-

Chapter 2

—-

 _Conversing with a young lass_

 _Who seem'd to be in pain_

 _Saying, William, when you go_

 _I fear you'll ne'er return again…_

Captain James Hook was unclear as to what brought him to the offshore cove. No sailor dared step on the land after nightfall, as Neverland's rumors told of dark mermaids and creatures with ill intentions.

Yet, here he was, drawn to a cavern within the cove; the only light was the illumination of the moon and stars that filtered through a gap in the ceiling. This gap was perfectly mirrored to a small pool of water below it, its depth unknown. Although this situation might inspire foreboding in any lame man, James Hook was a man of calculation and opportunity. Certainly there was something worthwhile that had led him here.

Drawing closer to the edge of the pool, he sank to his knees, his good hand anchoring him to the spot as he peered at the dark water below him. He observed a small movement of silver and blue below the water, before a woman rose from the water.

Her hair was a dark blonde, slicked back against her head down to her lower back due to the sea water. Her features were fair, with high cheekbones and rosy lips that spoke of secrets. She could not be older than twenty. It was her eyes that caught his attention. It couldn't be…

"James…" A melodic voice called him out of his reverie.

"Wendy." He breathed, his eyes widening in his shock. He faltered only for a moment before recovering to his neutral, gentlemanly expression. "Why have you brought me here?" He inquired, searching her eyes.

"I have a favor to ask of you." She replied simply, her voice thick with a siren's call, unlike the young girl he had come to know. He blinked, searching for logic through whatever spell she had cast upon him.

"Hm?" Was all he could manage.

"You must kill Peter Pan."

The mention of that blasted boys name snapped him out of his haze. His hook snapped forward, threatening her supple throat before trailing upwards. His lip curled in a sneer, his silver appendage delicately tracing the outline of her jaw.

"And just what exactly do you have to offer, Wendy Darling?"

She breathed the words like a reprieve from her own agony. "My death."

Eyes searching and mouth still curled with a hint of distaste, he studied her in near awe. "You would die for him?"

Her countanence shifted to that of near exasperation. Emerald eyes met his icy blue forget-me-nots. "Can't you see? I'm already dead. I have become this…thing… that even my own imaginings could not have prepared me for." Wendy stilled, her shoulders hunching in pain. "I ask that you release me from this existence."

Hook appeared to consider this, his eyes narrowing. "And if I avenge you?"

"Freedom. Youth. Beauty, though you already seem to be in plentiful supply… Revenge…. A wish in exchange." She murmured silkily, her seductive mermaid tongue betraying the true depth of her intentions.

His mouth quirked with a sly smile, the blue forget-me-nots of his eyes darkening stormily at the mere possibility… It was tempting to say the least. "My, my, Wendy Darling…. For _that_ , we have an accord."

"Good form…" She mused, rising ever so slightly to equal his eyes in his leaning state by the mouth of the cove. Her exhale hissed in his ear, her rose lips gently brushing against his cheekbone. "…James." Slowly slipping back into the water, she paused ever so slightly as her lips paralleled his by centimeters.

"Do you swear it?" Her hand rested against his cheek, her eyes questioning his promise.

"Aye. I swear it." His smile remained, regarding her as she drew closer. The moment to turn back, to never speak of this again vanished as her soft lips met his. A small glow emanated briefly from their lips, the feeling of delicious electricity passing between them.

Wendy withdrew, sinking down into the water, her hand now firmly against his chest so that he would not follow her movement in his dazed state. "Then, James… it is done." With that, her head disappeared below the water, a small current and a stunned Captain the only remains of what had transpired.

"My heart is pierced by Cupid

I disdain all glittering gold

There is nothing can console me

But my jolly sailor bold…"

All mistakes are mine! Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello lovelies. At long last, here is another chapter... another one will be coming in quick succession, as this is as much as I could write within this stanza of lyrics.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

 _"_ _My heart is pierced by Cupid_

 _I disdain all glittering gold_

 _There is nothing can console me_

 _But my jolly sailor bold…"_

* * *

Three Months Earlier…

 _Tchhhhhhhhhhhh tch tch tch….. Tchhhhhhhhhh tch tch tch_

What could only be described as soft, rolling clicks echoed in Wendy's ears, stirring her from a deathly slumber. Wendy warily opened her eyes, struggling slightly as her lids felt heavy. Too heavy.

She jumped, alarmed by dark shapes moving in her peripherial vision, disguised soon by golden locks floating near her cheeks. It was her hair, she realized, stretching jovially in the direction of the surface. Blinking, Wendy was alarmed as she realized she was still underwater.

She took a panicked gulp of seawater and she reflexively screamed. To her surprise, it created no discomfort.

 _Tchhhhhhhhhhhh…._

Wendy jumped, though she did not move very far with the more unique sense of gravity under the waves. Looking sharply to her left, her eyes widened as the shadowy figures drew closer, materializing with greater clarity. They were… stunning. Three women of captivating beauty waded in front of her, their hair of red, brown, and blued silver floating about their faces as hers did. Near their temples were beautiful pieces of coral, shells, and starfish— framing their faces in ethereal decoration. Their skin, varied by pigmentation of pales and tans, held a glow— almost like the luster of a pearl as the light filtering in from above danced across the reflective skin.

 _But how?_

Wendy reflexively lifted a slender hand to her heart, feeling the steady rise and fall of her breath.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling…" Came a silky, slightly raspy voice from the blue haired creature, yet her lips did not move. "I am Azra. These are my sisters, Noa" a small nod to the dark haired creature, and then to the red haired creature "and Beatriz."

 _How is this possible?_

 _"_ We communicate with our thoughts while below, dear one." Came the silky, soft voice. Azra's expression was sympathetic, yet it held a keen interest as she examined Wendy. _You do not remember a thing, do you?_

Wendy shook her head, feeling strangely at ease with the three creatures. It was if they understood a deep part of her being, though it remained unspoken. _I only remember the water swallowing me… I could not move…. I…_ Her eyes traveled down to her hands, still wrapped in thick rope. Then her eyes traveled further to her ankles, a gasp robbing her of any coherent thought. Where smooth, pale legs had once been was a glittering tail of blue, green and silver.

Seeing her distress, Azra glided forward, gently touching Wendy's forearm. _Neverland has mysterious ways of ensuring each who enter never grow old… and never die. You have been given a second chance, dear Wendy._

Wendy's hand came up to clasp Azra's, meeting her eyes in earnest. _H-how… how has this come to be?_

 _In the only way… what has happened to us all._ Her eyes traveled upwards, looking to the surface above as an indiscernable expression crossed her features. _Stolen from our beds, enchanted by the wonders of a far away land where we might never grow up… it is what brought us here. A feud, so deadly, we have fallen victim to…_ _Truly, now, we may never grow old, Wendy. He has ensured that much._

 _Peter?_ Came a hollow whisper from her mind, her heart sinking.

 _Yes, dear one. We are those who have proven too unlucky to return. Now we are a part of Neverland… it is what each of us has always wanted, yet were granted in this way._ Azra's hand came to rest against Wendy's cheek. _Do not despair too greatly, dear one. Happiness may be found here. We, your sisters, will ensure it in due time._

Wendy nodded, her gaze full of melancholic regret. Seeing no other choice, she nodded and looked to the glimmering waves above. Sensing her question, Azra and her sisters guided Wendy to the surface. It was effortless— and as the warm summer air bathed across her face and shoulders, Wendy gazed at the place of her childish dreams from her new perspective for the first time.

Happiness could be found here, in time. Azra's words echoed within her ears as the gentle ocean current swayed her like a gentle mother's embrace… rocking her back and forth into an eerie sense of contentment. She warred against the urge to become so… calm and complicit within her own mind. And she did succeed in shaking herself from the reverie of the wonder of what was before her.

The greenery and tropical foliage of the island and its shore spoke of untold secrets, waves crashing against the sand in an unstoppable reverie. Frozen in time, never moving forward and never moving back. Dreams had gone to die here, she realized. _Forget them Wendy, forget them all._ _Come with me and you will never, never have to worry about grown up things again._

"Never…is an awfully long time." She mused, tearing her eyes away from the sands she had eagerly called home. Rather, she was drawn to the ship on the distant horizon. Scarlet red caught her attention, a moving figure amidst the dark wood and billowing sails. Hook.

* * *

 _"_ _His hair it hangs in ringlets_

 _His eyes as black as coal_

 _My happiness attend him_

 _Wherever he may go…"_


End file.
